Rise and shine
by daisiesarethefrendliestflowers
Summary: "...Guess who woke up right before I did?"


**Disclaimer**- I don't own Glee. If I did, the season 3 premiere would have been a Will and Emma love fest for 42 minutes. Songs and kids can wait until episode 2. Or maybe 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Schuester was not a morning person. He hated early wake-up calls, which was ironic, considering his job started at 8 am every day. He was just so tired. And not in the best of moods usually, at least until coffee had kicked in.

Surprisingly though, his habits had been drastically revised four weeks before. From the day his gorgeous girlfriend had moved in with him, he had been waking up even before the alarm rang. Every morning. Just a few minutes before six, not in an annoying way, just early enough to realize where and with whom he was, and how lucky he was to be there. Emma was so amazing. And he'd been waiting forever to be with her, and there they finally were. Every morning, as he opened his eyes, his heart swelled at the sight of shiny, soft red hair spread on the pillow beside his, reaching his shoulder, tickling his cheek. He was just so happy he felt like climbing up to the school roof and scream it from over there. How much he loved her. How incredibly at home he felt whenever she so much as looked over at him.

He sighed. The only thing still missing in their relationship, was a proper sex life. Emma had made gigantic steps with the help of therapy and a light medication. Scrubbing grapes was only a distant memory, and she put up with his messy self every day. The past week she had started taking a bite out of his buttered toast before giving it to him. Which meant not only sharing food, but eating dairy. He was so proud of her.

Still, she was shy and a bit worried when it came to their bedroom activities. They weren't abstaining completely- he had made sure of working out more and casually walking around without a shirt, noticing her intense stare the first time he had come out of the shower just with a towel around his waist. Baby steps. First, she had cuddled to his bare chest one night, then faintly kissed his chest, nipples and collarbone the next one, until one night she had guided his fingers to the hem of her nightgown, and he had found himself with an almost naked Emma, her light blue panties and his striped boxers the only barriers between them.

After that, it was more baby steps, bringing them closer and closer. No sex yet, and he was pretty sure she was a bit scared of the pain, and of the impact on their relationship, much more than of germs or messes. But they'd get there. He wasn't worried or in any real hurry. Especially after what had happened seven nights before.

They had been kissing and cuddling, clad in just their underwear, when her dainty fingers had sneaked down, lower than he was used to, and she had looked at him in a different way. She wasn't shy, she wasn't scared. She was... bold, and confident, as she pulled down his boxers to his knees, prompting him to kick them off all the way. He didn't quite know what to expect, but found himself definitely interested in the outcome.

She kissed him sweetly, and mumbled something about "Cosmo" and "give it a try" and "I love you", and then had kissed her way down to his crotch, and quite simply given him the best blowjob he had ever received in his life. True, his only comparison was Terri, who for the better part of their marriage had considered sex as nothing more than currency, but still. She had been so passionate. And so brave in fighting her fears.

The same scene had repeated twice, once on an evening, after their respective showers, and once on lazy weekend morning, when they had lingered in bed for longer than they were used to. And even though he hadn't managed to make love to her as he wanted to, it felt _good_. Really good, especially after such a long and frustrating draught.

He woke up with a start, and turned to his right to look at the alarm clock. 5.55am. Five minutes to their too early call, five minutes until he could kiss her good morning and look in her amber eyes. Looking down at his belly, he noticed the sheets markedly tented around his crotch. Lazily, he dragged a hand low over his belly, lightly grazing his erection. Not now. But maybe later? Could it be another lucky morning? He smiled as his mind went back to very pleasant memories.

He turned on his side, to look at her peaceful form, the yellow nightgown peeking out from under the covers, her red locks tied in a ponytail by a green band, her skin pale and perfect. God, he was so in love with her. And he wanted her, so badly. But she needed to be ready. And he'd wait for as long as she'd need him to. If only he weren't _so fucking hard _right at that moment.

The alarm went off suddenly, and he turned it off at once, rolling over to her side. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." He got closer, his bare chest against her back and shoulder, grinning, and mumbling close to her ear.

"Guess who woke up right before I did?" His tone was cheeky and suggestive, and he kissed her hair as she rolled on her back, giggling, to look at him.

She only conceded him a short moment and a playful reprimand. "I haven't brushed yet!", and then got up, slipping away from him, and all he was left with was an empty space under him, the mattress fast losing her warmth.

Sighing deeply, he cast a glance at his very tented boxers. He'd have to get off in the shower. Again.

He leaned on his elbows, yawning loudly, and then sit up, swinging his legs across the edge of the bed, lingering there for a few more seconds of warmth and comfort.

He was getting up when he heard a voice stopping him.

"Where are you going?" She was entering the room from their bathroom, drying her face on a towel, her ponytail freshened up.

"Oh, I was thinking of starting breakfast, aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, sure." She walked to him, and pushed lightly on his chest so that he sat back down. "Later."

"Uh?"

She raised an eyebrow seductively, and raked her fingernails down on his chest, goosebumps erupting where she touched him, and he watched her step in between his slightly parted thighs, raising a hand to run her fingers through his unkempt morning curls.

She leaned closer to kiss him, and bit his lower lip, and then pulled away, and he realized his mouth was wide open as she knelt down in front of him, hooking the elastic band of his boxers on her index fingers, and pulled them down, hinting for him to lift his butt as she slid them all the way to his ankles, and he freed himself.

She smiled, and surveyed his cock, hard and throbbing and pointing up to his bellybutton , and then wrapped her thin fingers around him, and looked up at him, a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

She shifted her weight forward on her knees, her face closer and closer, and he felt slightly dizzy, his palms sweaty, when he heard her whisper.

"I told you I hadn't brushed yet..." She leant closer, licked her lips, and then circled his tip with her mouth for just a moment.

"But now I have..." and then she kissed his head, and pushed him more in her mouth, as he found himself surrounded by her warmth, her toungue swirling over his tip, her hand running back and forth on the lenght that her mouth hadn't reached yet.

He let out an incoherent sound as his hands gripped the edge of the mattress tightly, and his thighs fell open.

He clearly saw her try and suppress a smirk as her mouth moved down deeply on his shaft, sucking firmly, and he allowed one of her hands to tangle in her hair, gently, just resting there, a reminder he was there, he wasn't going anywhere.

She rubbed her palms on his thighs, his muscles tense as he tried to sit still and not push or scare her in any way.

When her mouth left him suddenly, he forced himself not to complain in any way that it was over too soon, but she just moved her lips lower, and then she was licking and sucking the skin around his balls, and then moved back to his length, her hands rubbing his sac.

She took more and more of him in her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down, and when she got back to his tip she started sucking, hard and strong, until he felt his mind swimming, his head abandoned on his shoulders, his eyes screwed shut, and then it got all too much, too much love, too much pent-up sexual desire and frustration, too much need to feel her closer, and he felt his balls tensing, his cock hardening more than he ever remembered.

He blindly grabbed her shoulders and brought her up, kissing her as deeply as he could, and then finally came all over their light blue sheets with a strangled call of her name.

She kept his face in her hands for a few seconds, looking at him with curiosity as he kept his eyes shut for a little while longer, basking in his post-orgasmic state, until he opened them, to see his gorgeous, sexy, sweet girlfriend studying him close, an amused smile on her face.

He just closed his arms around her shoulders, bringing her body flush against his. "That was so sexy." He kissed her, and she grinned. "I am amazed at you, every single day. You just... You leave me breathless."

She smiled against his neck. "Told you I just needed to brush my teeth first..."

They stayed like that for a little while longer, until she felt a weird wetness on her thigh, and realized a few drops of his come had landed there. "Umh." She grimaced and blushed deeply, and he restrained from laughing. She was adorable.

"Will, I really need a shower now. And we need to change the sheets."

He nodded on her hair. "Of course, sweetie. As soon as we get up I'll change them." Hell, he'd change them three times a day if that was the final result.

She nodded, and placed a kiss against his chest. "Want to shower with me? Umh..." She stumbled on her words. "Just... that, you know. Shower, and, you know... start the day clean. I mean..."

He smiled sweetly. "I'd love to shower with you, sweetheart." That was another first. But then again, the shower was probably the place where Emma felt the most at ease, so it only made sense.

She looked down at the mess they had made, and with another languorous kiss, got up, and blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

Without a word, she guided his hands to the hem of her yellow nightgown, and together they rid her of the fabric, and did the same with her panties. He wasn't even breathing at the sight of her fully naked body for the first time in display for his eyes only.

After a moment, shy and silent, she took his hand, walked to their bathroom, and closed the door behind them.


End file.
